Jenny Is Dead
by GDlover
Summary: A mystery about a young girls murder. Who killed her? This story has a shocking twist at the very end! Hope you like it!


SiyoriM. K.

1/30/11

Period 6

**Jenny Is Dead. **

Ring ring the sound of the phone filled Detective Hitler's ears. He glanced at his clock. It was 3am. The phone rang again annoyed Detective Hitler swung his feet off the bed and got up. Slowly he approached the phone.

"Hello?" He answered

"Is this Detective Hitler?"

"Who wants to know?" Detective Hitler said in a grouchy voice.

"My name is Fred Savage from the Detective office in PurpleHeart the small town off of Root 77."

"Look it's 3am, and I've had a lets just say long night. Can this wait till later, say 9 hours?"

"This is no time for joking, a 10 year old girl has been murdered, please come down to my office…"

Detective Hitler cut him off, "Why? I haven't done a thing?" He yells nervously.

"You didn't let me finish, we need your assistance."

"Umm yes of course, I'll be there soon." Detective Hitler hung up quickly. He walked to his closet and put on a pair of dark blue jeans, he threw on an old Jets tee and a black leather jacket. He was about to leave when he remembered a small container in his pocket and took it out, he put it in a small plastic bag and hid it in the bathroom.

"Thanks for coming Detective Hitler." Detective Hitler sat down uncomfortably. On the edge of his seat he asked

"So….what do you know?"

"Not much yet." Detective Hitler eased back in his seat. "What we know is that the girl was 10. Her name was Jenny and she was murdered at about 12am but she wasn't found until 1am when her parents came to check on her. They were hosting a party but it was cut short when they found Jenny dead. All of the guests have been interrogated just as Jenny's parents wanted. We found one suspect and her name is Alice Goask, and she was the last person to go up to see Jenny. She said she didn't do it but we need to look into that."

"How do you know that she died at 12am?"

"The lab ran some tests, I don't know much about what they did. They examined the body and let me know it was a clean murder, no violence involved. They found a strange chemical in her blood samples but they are still working that out." Just then a short lady ran in.

"Come quick!" She shouted with a grin stretched across her face. The men followed her into a room where there on a small table sat a small bottle to hold a liquid. She continued talking, "We found this bottle under Jenny's bed. Her parents have never seen the bottle before." Fred studied the bottle; it was rather large and had no label. It looked like it had a child safe cap.

"Very interesting, that could be what the murderer used." Fred was very pleased.

"What I don't get is that they said she was murdered but it looks to me like this was a suicide." Detective Hitler said with a hint of hope in his voice and a smile sat perched on his face.

Fred frowned, "Seeing as you are a Detective I would think you can answer your own question. Why would a 10 year girl commit suicide?"

Not dropping the subject Detective Hitler continued, "Yes but maybe she wasn't happy."

"I doubt that Detective, you see I'm still not convinced." Detective Hitler's smile fell off his face, "Let's take a ride over to Alice Goask's house." Fred grabbed his coat and motioned for Detective Hitler to do the same.

When they reached Alice's house all the lights were on. It was a small one floor home that was no bigger than a trailer.

Fred spoke, "Alice lives alone so she must be in there."

The men got out of the car and knocked on the door. A small woman answered.

"Hello, you must be Alice. We need to ask you some questions." Detective Hitler said calmly.

"Oh, ok please come in, come in." The men fallowed her to a couch and sat down.

"You must be sad about Jenny. Jenny's parents said you spent a lot of time with her."

"Yes, when I heard I was so sad."

"You were the last to see her before you got up, is this correct?"

"Yes but I simply said goodnight." Alice sighed. Fred looked at Alice. Her face seemed blank. What is Alice hiding? Fred wondered. A sound came ringing through his ears; he jumped up startled by the sound. The sound came again. Fred looked down to see his pocket was lit up. He reached in and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yes of course, we're on our way." And with that, Fred hung up. "Detective Hitler, we have to go."

"Umm uhh, where are we going?" Detective Hitler asked seeming a bit too worried.

"We need to go to Jenny's house now." Detective Hitler sighed in relief.

Detective Hitler and Fred jumped into their car and drove over to Jenny's house. On the way the car was silent, Detective Hitler's hands began to sweat while he drove. After about 20 minutes, they reached Jenny's house. As the men stepped out of their car they looked around. Everything seemed normal and there was but one cloud visible in the sky. Jenny's house was a small two floor colonial. As the men approached the front door Fred halted immediately. He bent down slowly to pick a small round object.

"What's that?" Detective Hitler questioned immediately.

"Not sure." Fred replied, "It looks like a pill but the bottle we found was for a liquid."

"It must be nothing." Detective Hitler said convincingly and kept on walking. Fred knocked on the door. Moments later it squeaked open. On the other side of the door stood a short woman, she was just shy of being five feet tall. She had to be about thirty years young, her face was stained with tears.

"Please come in." she said in a whisper.

"Hello, you must be Jenny's mother." Fred's voice was sympathetic. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Fred said with a straight face, "I'm sorry for your loss." He took a step back and put his head down.

The women began to speak again, "You look very familiar." She said looking at Detective Hitler.

Detective Hitler snapped, "We have never met!"

A dark shadow grew on the wall. The dim candle lights flickered. The soft sound of footsteps echoed through the house. The air was still, Fred and Detective Hitler peered down the long narrow hallway as if they were mesmerized. The footsteps became louder and louder. A dark shadow neared and a figure can into focus, coming closer and closer with every step. The figure stopped, Detective Hitler slowly lifted his head to get a view of the figure. Standing a foot away was a man. He must be 7 feet tall and had muscles bigger then a pro-wrestler. The man's eyes gazed into space. His face wore no expression. Fred opened his mouth to break the silence, but the man beat him to it.

"Hi," the man grunted in a deep flat voice.

"You must be the father, I'm sorry for your loss," Fred said.

The man turned and walked away. He made a sharp left into a room and closed the door.

"May I take a look around?" Fred wondered as his gaze shifted to the stairs.

Jenny's mom nodded her head, and motioned for Fred and Detective Hitler to follow. Once up the stairs she led them to a small room.

Jenny's Bedroom.

It was pink, pink everything and in the center of it all was Jenny's pale pink bed. Detective Hitler looked nervously around. Fred walked over to the window. Gazing out he noticed the large tree just a foot away. Just under the tree was a driveway. He looked into a bird's nest that rested near the window. In it was a small round pill. Without warning Fred opened the window and leaped out onto the tree. He snagged the pill and put it into his pocket.

Fred stopped to think for a moment, if a pill was found by the front door then could the pill have fallen when he climbed up the tree? Or, did the killer go to the party kill the girl left out the tree and the pill dropped then? He would look into that later.

After Fred climbed back inside, he took one more look around. All that was found were the pills. Fred and Detective Hitler went back downstairs to have a cup of coffee with Jenny's mom.

"I just know I've seen you before Detective Hitler. I never forget a face." Jenny's mom insisted.

"No." Detective Hitler overruled and added a fake laugh while he moved around uncomfortably in his seat. Fred glared at Detective Hitler and took a sip of coffee.

"We have to get going," Fred announced, "Why don't we go to your place?" Fred questioned Detective Hitler.

"Umm, ahh sure," Detective Hitler responded suddenly. The men got up and walked out the door.

"I'll go grab us some more coffee," Detective Hitler said as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Detective Hitler," Fred called into the kitchen, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the right."

Fred casually walked down the hallway turned right and shut the door. After going to the bathroom Fred washed his hands. Looking for a hand towel Fred opened a small closet next to the shower and yanked out a towel. A small plastic bag flew across the room. Fred walked over to it and picked it up. He placed it back in the closet and dried his hands. Fred reached slowly for the door knob when he paused and turned slightly. Curiosity sank into his skin. He couldn't resist seeing what was inside the bag. Fred grabbed it, tucked it into his pocket and left the room. He hurried quickly to the kitchen.

"Detective Hitler, I have to go." Fred indicated and ran out the front door. He couldn't risk Detective Hitler finding out he took something. Fred got into his car and drove directly to his house. When he reached home he noticed a small kitchen light was on. He approached the front door; it was unlocked just as he thought it would be.

"Honey I'm home!" Fred yelled like in an old black and white film. Instantly women came running to hug him.

"How was work today?" She asked

"It was good, I found some clues for the murder case and I have to do some more work."

"Ok well I hope you catch the murder soon. I'm afraid to keep the window open now."

"You will be safe soon." And with that Fred kissed her forehead and walked into his office. He sat down in his chair to face the computer. After some time searching the web, he still didn't know what he was looking for.

The clock chimed seven o'clock. Finally Fred had come upon a useful site. It was a people search engine. He typed in Detective Hitler's full name. When the site loaded there was only one link. Fred clicked on it. The site loaded fast and when it was done all Fred could do was gasp in astonishment. The site was for a mental institution. On the screen there was a picture of a man, Detective Hitler. Fred quickly scanned the information but all he found was that Detective Hitler stayed in the hospital five years ago for fourteen months. He had been sent there after a court ruling.

Why was he sent to court? Fred had many questions, after some more searching Fred found no more information on Detective Hitler.

"Honey!" Fred called to his wife, "I'll be going to the office for a wile. I'll be back soon."

"Ahha!" Fred announced. He had been searching the police data for hours when he finally came across more information on Detective Hitler. Fred began to read the papers about the case when the power shut off. No light came in from the windows and the station was pitch-black. He was the only one left at the station and the air was still. Fred sighed and got up to go home when he heard the steady clicking of a pen.

"Hello?" He yelled into the darkness. The clicking stopped. Fred continued to walk towards the door to leave. Fred had to feel his way around the station to make sure he wouldn't hit into anything. Just when Fred was about to take a step forward and open the door, a foot slid out and tripped him. Fred went timbering down.

"Who's there?" Fred demanded an answer, but none came. Fred attempted to get up when the lights flickered back on. Fred quickly spun around to find Detective Hitler staring right at him.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked uneasy.

"So, you've been doing some research?"

"It's nothing really." Fred said as he slowly backed away.

"I think you know something…." Detective Hitler stepped closer, "and you shouldn't!" Detective Hitler yelled and lunged toward Fred gripping a knife in his hand. Fred managed to dodge so that he only got a small cut in his left arm. Fred ran toward the backdoor trying to get away. He jiggled the handle and like in all good mystery stories, it was locked. Again Detective Hitler lunged at Fred, this time leaving a large gash in Fred's forehead. Thick warm blood oozed down his face. Ignoring the cuts, Fred jumped up and kicked the knife out of Detective Hitler's hand. This time Detective Hitler attacked Fred with his bare hands getting a firm grip around Fred's neck. Fred threw Detective Hitler off of him and kicked him so hard in the face that the detective blacked out.

Fred sprinted toward the door and yanked out his cell. He dialed an emergency number and finally someone picked up. He explained how his police station was closed when he was there and what he was doing. The person said they would send over someone to pick up Detective Hitler.

* * * * 2 DAYS LATER * * * *

"You need to get some rest darling." Fred's wife said looking at him.

"I know but I need to finish my report on Jenny's Murder."

"Fine, I'll bring you your laptop, and don't stay up too late, you have a pretty important day tomorrow."

Fred's wife handed him his laptop and he got to work on the report. He needed to finish writing about the evidence he found so that when he was telling the people what happened he would be ready.

* * * * THE NEXT DAY * * * *

"Please tell us what happened." A man said to Fred.

"Ok," Fred began, "First let me start by saying that the murdered is Detective Hitler. It all began to make sense for me when I found the bottle of pills in Detective Hitler's bathroom. The pills in the bottle looked so familiar because they were the same pills I found at Jenny's house. That's when I decided to investigate Detective Hitler. While doing my research I found that Detective Hitler spent some time in a mental institution after being sent there by court. I wanted to know more so I checked the police files. I discovered that Detective Hitler went 'crazy' and began to kill young girls, but instead of going to jail they clamed he had a mental disorder of some kind, so off he went to the institution.

"Suddenly, it all clicked. The way he was so uneasy while we were investigating, the way he denied everything to do with him and the way he was so hopeful I would think Jenny committed suicide and was not murdered. I was going to question Detective Hitler right after I found out the information on him but he attacked me at the police station before I could ask him anything," Fred paused to take a breath, "If you look at page three of your reports you will see a detailed description of when he attacked me. If you look at paragraph two, you will see that when he attacked me he said that I knew too much. So I can assure you that Detective Hitler is the murderer." 

"Very good," The man said, "Everything seems in order, I just still don't know if Detective Hitler is the killer."

"There is one more thing I can show all of you, I have a confession tape from Detective Hitler. He was being questioned and he snapped." Fred clicked on the video. It showed Detective Hitler sitting in a wooden chair.

_The room was a small white box. A police man walked over to Detective Hitler and took off his handcuffs. Instantly Detective Hitler began to talk._

"_I didn't do it!"He yelled, "Wait, I did do it! Or maybe I didn't. Wait, this time I'm sure, I did do it, I killed her!" Detective Hitler had a mad look in his eyes. The officer looked at Detective Hitler thinking for a moment. _

"_I know what you're thinking. Why? They always want to know." Detective Hitler muttered to himself._

"_Ok, I'll tell you. She was just so cute and helpless. The perfect one to kill. I love cute and helpless people so much it drives me to kill them. To destroy them. Jenny was a perfect victim!"Detective Hitler's eyes grew narrow. _

"_I was fallowing her for quite so time. I couldn't stay away. When her parents threw a party at their house, it was a perfect time to kill her. That cute and helpless girl must die! But, I couldn't just take a gun to her head or a knife to her neck. So, I poisoned her! I had no clean up! Perfect!"_

Fred clicked the remote control and the TV went blank.  
>"This tape and the evidence is all we need to send Detective Hitler to jail for life. Any questions?" Fred glanced around the room, nobody answered. "Ok then, I'll see you all at court tomorrow." People began to get up and walk out of the room.<p>

Fred gathered his stuff when he realized someone standing in front of him. He looked up and to his surprise Alice Goask was glaring at him. Fred didn't recall seeing her there while he was giving the presentation so she must have been in the back.

"That was a very interesting presentation." Alice still held her glare at Fred.

"Ok, thanks."

"It wasn't a complement," Alice said as she walked out of the room.

* * * * FIVE DAYS LATER * * * *

"Thank god this is all over!" Fred exclaimed.

"Me too, I feel safe again. Though, I feel so sad for Jenny's parents! We should bring them some of the cookies I'm making." Fred's wife said with a smile on her face.

"What a great idea! We can drive over after we go to the park."Fred's wife walked over to him and gave him a big hug. She was about to take a batch of cookies out of the oven when a thought popped into her head.

"Fred, what was up with Alice Goask? She seemed very odd, wasn't she a suspect?"

"Yeah but she had no part."

"She was acting strange though."

"She is probably just a strange person, that's all."

"One last thing," Fred's wife looked at Fred, "Jenny's murder was solved so fast, and you found clues quickly right after you went to talk to Alice. I don't know, it could just be me, but I think there is more to this mystery than any of us truly know."


End file.
